Accidente
by nyanko1827
Summary: ¿Cuál es el resultado de un Lambo buscando guerra, un Reborn ignorándole y una bazuca rosa de por medio? ¿El resultado? Un Tsuna muy traumatizado.


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Summary: **¿Cuál es el resultado de un Lambo buscando guerra, un Reborn ignorándole y una bazuca rosa de por medio? ¿El resultado? Un Tsuna muy traumatizado.

**Pareja: **X27.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **Y sigamos con esto, digamos que el X27 es una de mis OTP y no me he podido abstener de escribirlo.

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot.<strong>

**Accidente.**

* * *

><p>Como cada mañana de domingo Tsuna y Reborn se encerraban en la habitación del primero y empezaban las clases de tutoría. Este domingo tocaban matemáticas. Las crueles y viles matemáticas, donde Reborn se había empeñado en enseñarle trigonometría y él no entendía nada. Lo único que quería era ir al salón, encender el televisor, coger alguna que otra cosa para comer y hacer el vago durante todo el día.<p>

¿Era mucho pedir?

Al parecer sí. Porqué a Reborn se le antojó, nada más y nada menos, que querer saturar su pobre cerebro con estúpidas formulas que a él no le servirán para nada. Porque a ver, siendo realistas, ¿para qué le servirá saber solucionar una ecuación o un triangulo o cualquier cosa cuando necesite defenderse con una pistola? Para nada.

Encontraría más normal si a su tutor le diera por enseñarle idiomas. O lo básico de las matemáticas. No todas esas formulas, y rayas, y círculos, y ecuaciones. Hasta donde sabía, en los trámites que Nono firmaba nunca le había visto calcular nada, puede que algún que otro presupuesto pero ya está.

Sólo eso.

Pero no, su tutor espartano y sádico quería que fuera una especie de genio. Él. Dame-Tsuna. Quería que un bueno para nada como él fuera ves-a-saber-quien. Menos mal que cuando uno quiere deshacerse de las pesadillas siempre hay alguien que te ayuda.

Y al parecer Tsuna tenía algo de suerte.

Lambo acababa de entrar en su habitación alegando que hoy, por fin, Reborn daría su vida por terminada.

Pero como siempre quien daba por terminada su vida, o en todo caso: el día, era el pequeño Bovino. Con un buen martillazo en el rostro, Lambo salió volando por la ventana de la habitación de Tsuna.

Luego todo fue muy despacio, era como ir a cámara lenta.

Del golpe la bazuca había salido del afro de la pequeña vaca y se había accionado por accidente, haciendo que por accidente cayera sobre Tsuna y que por accidente Tsuna se fuera al futuro.

Tsuna se hubiera creído que todo había pasado por accidente sino hubiese visto sonreír a su tutor. Reborn lo tenía todo planeado, como siempre que hacía cualquier cosa. Pero la pregunta era…

…¿qué se proponía?

…

Y la base de Varia se llenó de un humo rosa haciendo que todos los presentes empezaran a toser y a maldecir en todos los idiomas que conocían. Cuando el humo empezó a dispersarse, los guardianes de Varia vieron una silueta, más bien, vieron la silueta del Decimo de 14 años.

—Uishishishi, parece ser que nos han cambiado a Decimo~

—¡Voooiiii! ¡¿Y ahora qué? ¡Tenía una reunión con el jefe!

—Pues dejemos que vaya a la reunión, mientras Decimo-sempai se presente el jefe no debe enfadarse.

—Uishishishi, cállate rana —y acto seguido una tanda de cuchillos salieron volando dirección la cabeza de Fran.

—Auch, eso duele príncipe falso.

—Vamos~ Dejad de pelearos estáis asustando a Decimo~

Y cierto era, Tsuna se encontraba en la silla, donde su homologo debería de estar sentado, echo una bola e intentando ser invisible para que Varia no le notara. Siendo este su único pensamiento: «¡¿Qué hacía mi yo de diez años en el castillo de Varia?»

—¡Tú! ¡Ven aquí!—Squalo agarró a Tsuna del brazo y le hizo levantarse—. ¡Tenías una reunión con nuestro estúpido jefe y vas a presentarte!

—¡HIIIII! ¡P-Pe-Pero n-no so-soy y-yo e-el qu-que deb-debería i-ir! ¡Si-Sino m-mi y-y-o d-de di-diez añ-años!

—¡VOOOIIII! ¡Deja de tartamudear, es molesto!

—¡HIIII!¡Lo siento!

—¡Y Deja de gritar!

—Líder de estrategias-sempai, ¿estáis haciendo un concurso a ver quién grita más fuerte?

—Uishishishi, el príncipe dice que el tiburón ganará el concurso.

—No, no. Decimo tiene una voz más aguda.

Y Lussuria, Fran y Belphegor empezaron a discutir quien ganaría el concurso hasta que el sonido de un vaso de vidrio romperse hizo que todos callasen y observaran la ira del líder de Varia.

—¡VOOIII! ¡Jefe, ¿qué se supone que estas hacien…?

El griterío de Squalo fue cortado por Lussuria que acababa de apartarlo y cogió a Tsuna por la parte trasera del cuello de su camiseta y lo levanto como si fuese un gato mostrándoselo a su jefe.

—¡Jefe~! ¡Nos han hecho un cambiazo~!

Xanxus fijó sus orbes carmesí sobre la pequeña figura de Tsuna, quien bajo el escrutinio de la mirada del jefe de Varia intentó hacerse más pequeño para no ser el próximo objetivo de la botella de brandy que Xanxus tenía en la mano.

Pero para su gran suerte, el objetivo resultó ser Squalo por no callarse y seguir despotricando por haber sido empujado por el guardián del sol.

—¡VOOOIIII! ¿¡QUÉ HACES ESTÚPIDO JEFE?

—Cállate, molestas.

—¡VOOOIIII!

Y un segundo objeto salió volando objetivo: la cabeza de Squalo.

—Vamos jefe~ ¿No tenía una reunión con Decimo? Pues aquí lo tiene~

Tsuna maldijo al guardián del sol por hacerle visible, con lo bien que él estaba siendo ignorado por tal bestia. Ahora volvía a tener los ojos carmesí fijos en él y eso hacía que a su vejiga le costara retener los líquidos, menos mal que con un gran esfuerzo consiguió retenerlos sino se ve hombre muerto por mearse encima.

—Tráelo a mi despacho —ordenó Xanxus dirigiéndose hacia el lugar indicado.

—Entendido~

Lussuria siguió al líder de Varia con Tsuna agarrado aún del mismo modo y una vez estuvieron dentro, dejó al décimo sentado en el suelo y se fue dejando a los dos solos.

Era la primera vez que estaba en el castillo de Varia, era la primera vez que era tratado como una mascota, por parte del guardián del sol, y era la primera vez que veía a Xanxus tan calmado mirándole, como si él fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.

«¿Aún no han pasado los cinco minutos?», se lamentó mentalmente aguantando el escrutinio de la mirada carmesí. «No creo aguantar más, ¡venga que suceda lo que tenga que suceder!», lloró mentalmente desviando su mirada hacia otro punto del despacho.

Xanxus dejó escapar una sonora y cruel carcajada a la vez que se servía otra copa de vino.

—¿Qué ha sucedido esta vez para que acabes aquí?—Le preguntó el líder de Varia.

«¿S-Se está interesando por lo que me ha sucedido?», se preguntó sorprendido.

Y con una sonrisa de prepotencia Xanxus se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a Tsuna bajando a su nivel y tocándole la mejilla le dijo—: _Ti amo, il mio angelo._

Y antes de que el humo rosa se lo tragara de vuelta a su época, Tsuna cerró los ojos sintiendo como una especie de corriente eléctrica hizo que su llama reaccionara con la de Xanxus y al volver a abrirlos Reborn le miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede Dame-Tsuna?—Le preguntó con interés.

—Yo-Yo… ¿c-cuánto tiempo a pasado?

Reborn miró el reloj de la habitación y le contestó—: Una hora, no ha sido mucho. ¿A sucedido algo interesante?—Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Tsuna negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y la última frase dicha por el líder de Varia hizo que se detuviera pensando en que querría decir.

—Reborn…—el mencionado le miró para que continuase—…¿p-podrías enseñarme italiano?

Ante eso el asesino a sueldo miró con interés a su dame-alumno—. ¿Y a qué viene ese súbito interés por el idioma?

—¡P-Por nada! V-Voy a ser el décimo Vongola, así que debo aprender el idioma… ¿no?

—_Giusto_ (Cierto). Pero no creo que eso sea lo que te haya hecho querer aprenderlo, así que… dime el porqué de este súbito interés—le ordenó apuntándole con León transformado en un revolver.

Tsuna empezó a tartamudear y de entre todo ese tartamudeo Reborn logró entender: Xanxus me ha dicho algo en italiano y quiero saber que significa. Extrañado e interesado por eso, Reborn le ordenó—: Qué te ha dicho.

—_T-Ti amo, il mio an-angelo _—intentó decir sin equivocarse.

Reborn sonrió empezando a entender algunas cosas que habían sucedido.

_~Flashback~_

Lo tenía todo preparado, la vaca estúpida atacándole, la bazuca saliendo de su lugar en el afro del Bovino y cayendo encima de Tsuna, y por último que su dame-alumno la esquivara. Que le enseñara el resultado de su entrenamiento, pero al parecer nada salió según sus planes.

Y por eso Reborn se encontraba con el ceño fruncido al ver que su dame-alumno había sido tocado con la bazuca tan fácilmente, Dame-Tsuna todavía necesitaba mucho entrenamiento si no podía ni esquivarla.

De entre el humo empezó a vislumbrar la silueta del Tsuna mayor, y una vez el humo se había dispersado, Reborn vio con orgullo en lo que se había convertido ese bueno para nada. Sin duda, él era el mejor a la hora de entrenar a futuros jefes.

—Veo que mi plan ha funcionado, nuevamente —dijo la voz del Tsuna mayor que se encontraba observando su antigua habitación.

—_Ciaossu_, Dame-Tsuna.

—_Ciao_, Reborn.

Los dos estuvieron analizándose mutuamente hasta que Tsuna decidió volver a hablar—: Cuanto tiempo hacia que no te veía así, Reborn.

—¿Así? ¿Qué quieres decir con así?

—Nada, nada, tonterías mías —le contestó restándole importancia a la pregunta—. Veo que estabais estudiando matemáticas —le comentó observando el folio que tenía delante.

—Sí, pero eres tan inútil que llevamos medio día con el mismo ejercicio.

Tsuna se rió entre dientes—: Lo siento, pero sabes que las matemáticas no son mi fuerte.

—No hace falta que lo digas, pero voy a hacer que esto entre en esa cabeza dura que tienes.

—Sé que lo lograrás, va a costarte y yo voy a sufrir mucho pero lo lograrás.

Y el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, Reborn seguía estudiando a-su-ahora-exalumno.

Crecido había crecido, al menos su estatura era la de un hombre normal –ya no era tan bajito– pero dudaba que hubiese sobrepasado a sus guardianes, su cabello había crecido hasta tener que atárselo en una coleta baja, su expresión se veía más madura y sus ojos con experiencia, y suponía que bajo el esmoquin a rayas negras y grises debía de tener algo de músculo porque dudaba que siguiera igual de delgado que el de 14 años.

—¿Qué has querido decir con que tu plan a funcionado, Tsuna?—Le preguntó al acordarse de la primera frase del décimo nada más aparecer.

—Pues que tenía planeado que mi yo de 14 años fuera al futuro —le respondió con simpleza.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?—Ahora entendía el porque su plan había fallado.

—No, que va. Todo esta yendo a las mil maravillas.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que, cuando haya pasado un mes, contando a partir de hoy, llegará una carta de Nono pidiendo que la décima familia vaya a Italia de vacaciones e intentar hacer buenas migas con Varia.

—¿Y?

—Pues que haciendo esto, las buenas migas entre el líder de Varia y yo ya han empezado —le contestó con una sonrisa—. Por eso, seguramente cuando mi yo de 14 vuelva va a pedirte aprender italiano.

Reborn sonrió al saber que su dame-alumno querría aprender por su propia decisión.

—Bien, pero has de tener en cuenta que para enseñarle querré saber lo que le haya empujado a tal decisión.

—Por supuesto, no me importa que lo sepas.

Y al acabar la conversación el mismo humo rosa había envuelto al Tsuna mayor y había devuelto al Tsuna menor, que para su gran sorpresa –pero que no iba a mostrar– Tsuna estaba con los ojos cerrado y algo sonrojado.

«Esto va a ser interesante», pensó mientras el interrogatorio empezaba.

_~Fin Flashback~_

—Así que eso te ha dicho…—Reborn se quedó pensativo mientras una sonrisa iba extendiéndose por su rostro entendiendo muchas de las cosas dichas por el Tsuna myor.

—S-Sí, ¿sabes qué quiere decir?

—_Certo che lo so il suo significato_—le contestó con indignación.

—¿E-Eh?

—Por supuesto que sé que quiere decir —le repitió en japonés—. Quieres aprender italiano y no puedes ni entender algo tan sencillo.

—L-Lo siento —se disculpó cabizbajo.

Y un libro salió volando estampándose contra la cabeza de Tsuna.

—A-Auch, Reborn… ¿qué es esto?

—Vamos a empezar a aprender italiano y cuando ya sepas hablarlo buscarás el significado de esa frase.

Así empezó sus clases en italiano, cosa que fueron más horribles que las tutorías de otras materias. Reborn era muy exigente y no permitía ni una equivocación en la pronunciación y menos aún en la escritura. También empezaron las clases de caligrafía, al parecer a su tutor no le gustaba su letra y decía que un jefe Vongola no debería tener una letra tan fea.

Al mes y medio, una carta con la llama de la última voluntad de Nono se presentó en la residencia Sawada, y siguiendo las palabras del Tsuna mayor, la carta pedía que la décima familia fuera hacia Italia de vacaciones para que los lazos familiares se hiciesen más fuertes.

¿Y Tsuna?

Pues, aunque aún no entendía mucho el italiano, había comprado un diccionario italiano-japonés donde empezó a buscar el significado de cada palabra, una por una y quedando así:

_Ti_ – Segunda persona del singular.

_Amo _– Verbo querer

_Il Mio_ – Pronombre posesivo, mí o mío.

_Angelo_ – Ángel.

Al tenerlo, Tsuna empezó a hacer frases donde esas palabras tuvieran sentido en su idioma y al final dio con ella.

_Ti amo il mio angelo _– Te amo mí ángel.

Y su mundo se volvió negro, Tsuna acababa de desmayarse. No todos los días recibes una confesión por parte del líder de Varia, cosa que a Reborn le estaba divirtiendo mucho. Iba a disfrutar el tiempo que estuviese en Italia para hacer que su dame-alumno pasase tiempo a solas con Xanxus e informar al Noveno sobre su increíble descubrimiento.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Jum, jum~ Es posible que haga una secuela de no muchos capis, pero eso sí, si la hago será cuando haya recuperado mi inspi no quiero tardar en actualizar.

Bueno, he aquí un One-shot donde dará inicio a un nuevo fic que como mucho serán de unos diez capítulos o menos.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado~

Nos leemos.


End file.
